Olympic Brothers
by Great Spirit 17
Summary: What would happen if someone tried to create super-mutants and then let them loose? Rogue and the rest of the X-Men team will find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

OLYMPIC BROTHERS

An X-MEN Evolution Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or any characters created therein.

Thank you for all the correction in the reviews. Please let me know if you spot any other inaccuracies.

Scientific Log 20311111.1 Location: Classified

The experiment has hit a snag. We are no longer able to make progress with the test subjects. The board has demanded progress that simply cannot be achieved (Notice: Delete from official record). We will have to resort to Plan B and pray it works. Failure is not an option.

"Prisoner escape."

"Prisoner escape."

Red lights flashed and sirens blared. Damon Dark ran along a corridor and ducked into a corner as a squad of guards passed. He had finally escaped his cell. Some careless guard must have left the energy field turned off after throwing him back in his cell. Damon slowly leaned out to check if the coast was clear. He flung himself back against the wall as two squads of guards hurried down the hall in his direction. Damon thought that maybe they had not seen him.

"Come out with your hands up."

_Well so much for that._

Damon reached up and felt the cerebral inhibiters strapped to his head. The inhibiters were always turned on when he was in his cell and switched off when he was doing "training" exercises. Damon placed his hands on either side the device and gingerly pulled. The inhibitors slid off his head with no pain whatsoever. Damon felt the familiar tingling in the back of his skull and grinned.

Meanwhile the guard at the front of the squad stepped forward and shouted,

"I said come out now."

Suddenly, the guard's gun began to twitch in his hand. Then every gun the guards had flew out of their hands and sailed across the room. Damon stepped out of his hiding place and faced the guards. The guards paled when they saw Damon. Each one of them had seen what a single member of Project Olympus could do, and none of them wanted to experience it firsthand. Damon gestured with each of his hands to the ceiling and the floor. The sounds of rending metal could be heard throughout the hallway and the area began to shake. Suddenly, the ceiling shuddered and collapsed and the floor buckled and broke. Damon let out a triumphant shout and launched himself into the sky. As the dust cleared, the guards that had not been crushed stirred and groaned. One of the guards pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt and pushed a button. An irritated voice answered.

"What?"

The guard swallowed.

"Uh…sir…Test subject 3 has escaped."

A series of curses and mutterings followed this statement. The guard began to sweat. The director would feed him to the wolves for sure. If he was lucky. The speaker crackled to life again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him. I want Number 3 back here NOW!"

The guard saluted to the walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

The guard hurried off to assemble teams for retrieval. As the guard ran, a morbid thought entered into his mind.

_Maybe I should just shoot myself now and make my death quick. There's no way we can pull this off._

Below the scene of destruction, doctors in lab coats worked in a small chamber with cells lining the walls. Only three cells were currently being used, well now just two. The doctors all turned as a man dressed in a black jumpsuit walked in. Everyone tensed. The black clad man waived his hand in the air.

"At ease gentlemen. I am pleased to inform you that this incident will not be held against any of you."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. The black jumpsuit continued.

"Yes, all is going as planned. So good work and keep bringing me positive results."

All the doctors gave a stiff bow and a salute.

"Yes director, it will be done."

The director smiled and left the room. As the door closed behind him, he chuckled.

"Those fools. They have no idea what is really going on here."

The director walked to a series of monitors and pushed several buttons. Three of the monitors flickered to life, showing only black outlines of three people.

"I have news esteemed board. The project will be able to proceed, with a slight variance."

One of the images spoke with a German accent.

"Bah, vhat variance do you speak of? You promised zis board rezults!"

The director nodded briefly.

"I did indeed, esteemed Kaiser. However, we hit some difficulties along the way and I felt that your money was being wasted. So, I decided to…outsource the work as it were."

The second monitor spoke with a Russian accent.

"I am not familiar this sense of humor director. We need you to explain joke better."

The director shook his head.

"No joke, your highness. There is a small school in New York that teaches mutants how to use their powers and control them. We have had trouble keeping the subjects under control while still having them at peak efficiency. I would expect that you want nothing but the best from your human weapons."

There was a moment of silence, and then the third monitor spoke.

"Very well, you have six months. Let this school shape and mold the weapons, but they still need to be controllable. If you cannot deliver, we will have to terminate this project permanently. You know what that means for you don't you director?"

The director nodded.

"Yes of course. I will have the weapons ready by your deadline. Thank you for your time."

The images faded and the screens went black. The director sat down in a chair and wiped a hand across his face.

"What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 1

OLYMPIC BROTHERS

An X-MEN Evolution Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or any characters created therein.

Chapter 1

Night had fallen on the Xavier Institute, but from the activity inside, you would not be able to tell. Students wandered around the halls and lounged on various chairs and sofas. Logan was busy teaching a survival course in the danger room. The gym and recreational rooms were all being used. Suddenly, an alarm went off throughout the school. Logan called the class to order and turned off the danger room.

"Ok class, you get off easy today. Next session, hopefully we won't have any interruptions."

As Logan walked out, one of the students fell over on the ground semi-unconscious. The rest leaned against something panting and exhausted. Logan shook his head.

"That's what we have to work with to add to the x-men? We're doomed."

As Logan entered the study, turned briefing room, he saw that Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty were already there. Not bothering to acknowledge them, Logan sat down in a chair and began to stare at the far wall. Kitty looked at the others and giggled.

"Well it looks like Logan is in a good mood."

Kurt nodded.

"I know. The only time I ever see him smile is when he is destroying something. It still creeps me out."

Just then, Professor Xavier rolled into the room.

"Ah good, you're all here. I called this emergency meeting to send you on a mission."

Scott straightened.

"What kind of mission professor?"

Professor Xavier rolled over to a wall and pressed a button. A computer screen and keyboard slid out from behind a picture frame. The Professor pressed several buttons and a red blip appeared on the screen.

"I have detected a new mutant in our area. However, for some reason, Cerebro cannot pin down what kind of powers he or she has. This means that you all will be going in blind. Logan will be leading this mission. Take the blackbird and get to the mutant before Magneto does."

Scott cleared his throat.

"Excuse me professor, but how can Cerebro not detect this mutant's powers. Has this happened before?"

Logan scowled and the professor sighed.

"Yes. The only other time was with Logan. This mutant might be just as dangerous as Logan was when I first encountered him, so be careful."

As the rest filed out, Logan went up to the professor and leaned in close.

"Hey Charles, do you think that this mutant could be…?"

Charles Xavier frowned contemplatively.

"I don't know. I doubt the Weapon X program would be resurfacing after all these years. However, take extra precautions just in case. Use the tranquilizer darts if you have to. We cannot let this mutant fall into the wrong hands."

Logan pulled on his mask.

"Don't worry; Prof. We'll get this guy here for ya. Just keep the med bay ready."

As Logan left, Charles turned to the monitor again.

"Yes, but I hope the X-men won't be needing it."

Damon ran through the woods looking at each shadow as if it were an enemy. The energy required to fly had left him a while back, but he still could run. Just then, he heard the hum of a jet engine. Looking he saw a sleek plane landing on the hill right where he was headed. Several strangely clad figures filed down the ramp and onto the flat meadow. Damon was tired of running, but he didn't see another choice. He decided to try to sneak by these weirdoes and then keep going. The figures were fanning out, almost as if they were looking for something.

_They must be from the lab, trying to get me back._

Damon smiled. He had a trick or two left up his sleeve. Concentrating hard, Damon felt the familiar tingle run along his skin as he disappeared from view. Hopefully none of the searchers had infrared goggles. Damon managed to get by the first couple of searchers. The more of the searchers he saw, the less likely it seemed that they were from the lab. They were far too young and green to be a covert search party. Just then, he heard a peculiar sound, like metal sliding across glass or bone, and then heard a voice behind him.

"OK bub, how about you turn visible and we can have a nice old talk."

Logan had noticed the slight movements on the leaves and ground as soon as he stepped into the woods. On top of this, he could smell the mutant. He smelled scared. Slowly sliding a set of claws out of one hand, he stepped up behind where he could sense the mutant.

"OK bub, how about you turn visible and we can have a nice old talk."

The air shimmered and a youth of no more than 16 appeared before Logan. The youth turned around slowly eyeing Logan's claws.

"You don't seem too talkative with those."

Logan grunted.

"Just a precaution, seeing as you seem to have some special talents of your own."

The youth smiled.

"You could say that. So what do you want?"

Logan frowned inwardly

_Something's not right. He seems way too calm._

The youth smiled again.

"I'm calm because I know that right now, you aren't going to hurt me."

Logan looked shocked and a little wary.

"So you're a telepath. That's interesting. All I want is for you to come with me and my team back to the Xavier institute. The Professor can help you."

The youth tilted his head to one side.

"I can see that you're telling the truth, but that means nothing. You could have been told only part of the plan to fool telepaths."

Logan smiled.

"Impressive kid, however, I know for a fact that the professor isn't the type to exploit people. And trust me; he could if he wanted to."

Now the youth smiled.

"Fair enough. So where is the rest of your team? They don't seem quite on the same level as you."

Again, Logan smiled.

"You could say that. Just a second and you'll meet them."

Logan pressed the call button on his neck mike.

"Hey, get over here guys. I'm near the edge of the woods by the big boulder."

The first to arrive was Kurt, followed by Kitty, then Scott, Jean and Rogue. Scott ran over to Logan and aimed his visor at Damon.

"Freeze, we've got you surrounded."

Logan put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Hey ease off fearless leader. He wasn't going to put up a fight."

Damon was too busy inspecting the other members of the team to pay attention to Scott. Walking over to the rest of the team, Damon began inspecting each of them causing a great deal of discomfort from each of them. In addition to using his eyes, Damon was probing their minds, gathering data and searching for weak spots in case of a fight. When Damon got to Jean, however, he felt resistance to his mental probe. Pushing harder, he felt a wall hit his mind and body. Stumbling back, he looked over at Jean in surprise.

"So, you're a telepath too. And quite a strong one."

Just then, a blast smashed into Damon's back, sending him flying into a tree.

"Jean, are you alright?"

Scott ran over to Jean who had leaned against a tree looking weary. Jean nodded and looked over at where Damon was lying on the ground.

"Yes, but I wish you hadn't done that Scott."

Damon got to his feet and looked at Scott.

"You'll regret that."

Logan got in between Scott and Damon.

"Scott back down, he wasn't trying to hurt Jean."

Just then, Logan felt himself being pulled off his feet and flying across the meadow. Damon's eyes had turned golden and he was advancing on Scott. Logan got to his feet slowly.

"Aw man, that felt just like when Magneto last did that to me? Don't tell me this kid…"

The rest of the X-men sprang into action. Scott launched another optic blast and the rest prepared for combat. Damon raised his hand, closing his eyes. An energy field surrounded Damon and deflected the beam. Scott stared in shock as Damon kept advancing. Just then, a foot collided with Damon's head, and he fell backwards. Rogue had managed to sneak up while Damon was concentrating on deflecting Scott's attack.

"Come on now, let's not fight. We just want you to come back with us."

Damon rubbed his jaw and got to his feet.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to visor boy over there."

Kitty giggled.

"Visor boy? I haven't heard that one before."

Kurt laughed too.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?"

Damon ran at Scott but was thrown back by an invisible force. He looked up glaring at Jean.

"Why are you protecting him? He attacked me. I deserve my vengeance."

Jean stared down at Damon.

"I'm not saying that Scott doesn't need a good smack over the head every now and then, but I'd like it to be survivable."

Damon grinned evilly.

"It will be, mostly."

By then Logan had gotten back over to the fight.

"OK you guys, enough."

Logan looked over at Damon.

"Hey kid, how did you do that?"

Damon shrugged.

"Your bones are encased in metal."

Logan narrowed his eyes.

"So you can control metal and stuff?"

Damon nodded.

"Sure. I can control anything magnetic."

The X-men looked at each other. Scott stepped forward.

"Do you know Magneto?"

Damon looked confused.

"What's that visor boy? A rock band?"

This time everyone except Logan and Scott laughed. Scott glared at Damon.

"Stop calling me visor boy. And if you don't know Magneto, then how can you control magnetism?"

Damon shrugged.

"Dunno, I just can. Now back to business."

Damon threw himself into the air and grabbed Scott. Rising up above the forest, Damon pulled Scott's visor off and threw it down below. Scott clenched his eyes shut.

"You're gonna be sorry for doing that."

Damon laughed.

"Why, can't stand to let your fashion sense be disrupted?"

Scott grinned.

"No, this is why."

Scott opened his eyes. Nothing happened. Damon faked a gasp of surprise.

"Wow you have eyes. That is a shocker."

Scott closed his eyes and opened them again.

"What happened to my powers? What did you do?"

Damon just laughed. Then Damon's head began to pound and ache.

_Uh oh, I've over extended myself. I haven't had any rest since the testing, running away, and now this. If I don't land soon…I'm…gonna…_

Scott felt himself waver in his attackers grip and then they both plummeted to earth. Jean managed to slow their fall and prevent any injury. Scott got up and edged away from the youth, then closed his eyes as his powers returned. Jean picked up Scott's visor and handed it to him. Logan and the others gathered around the unconscious body. Logan leaned down and put two fingers on his neck.

"Looks like he's unconscious; let's get him back to the mansion."

Logan picked up the body and they all headed back to the blackbird.

"Oh and Scott, the next time I tell you to back down, try listening."


	3. Chapter 2

OLYMPIC BROTHERS

An X-MEN Evolution Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or any characters created therein.

Chapter 2

Damon's head felt like it was being squeezed into a tiny ball.

_I must be back at the lab and the doctors are running more tests._

Damon slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a hospital bed inside a strange building. He was hooked up to several machines and there was a pitcher of water next to his bed.

_This doesn't seem like the lab._

Just then, an old man rolled in on a wheelchair next to Damon's bed. Damon tensed.

"Please try and relax. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I sent the X-men out to retrieve you and bring you here to the institute."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Retrieve me? You mean capture."

Damon thrust out his mind at the old man and encountered defenses so formidable he slumped back into his pillow out of sheer shock. Professor Xavier smiled.

"It's considered rude to try and probe my mind or someone else's without their consent."

_Who is this guy?_

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here so you could learn to how to better control your powers, and so we could learn a little more about you."

Damon smirked. This old guy was no different from the doctors he ran away from. They just wanted to use him as a lab rat and a weapon.

"Let's say I believe you. Would I be able to leave this room once I feel better."

Charles Xavier nodded.

"Yes, in fact, you could stay here at the mansion and go to school with the other x-men."

Damon thought about it. The chance to hide here for a while was tempting, and he didn't want to have to fight his way past all of those 'x-men' again if he didn't have to.

"Ok then I'm feeling better. Let's see this mansion you were talking about."

Damon began to try to pull out the wires connected to him, but was unsuccessful. Damon looked up at the Professor.

"A little help?"

Charles nodded.

"Rogue, could you come in for a minute please."

Rogue came in with her usual scowl on her face.

"What?"

Charles pointed at Damon's wires.

"If you would, please unplug our friend so he can see the rest of the mansion."

Rogue sighed and began to work at the on getting the gauze off Damon's arm. Charles looked back over at Damon.

"By the way, what was your name? I don't think I caught it earlier."

Damon grinned.

"Well, back home, my codename was Hades."

Both Rogue and Charles looked up at this. Rogue snorted derisively.

"What kind of goofy name is that?"

Damon looked back at her.

"What kind of goofy name is Rogue?"

Rogue just glared. Damon laughed.

"Well, my real name is Damon Dark."

Charles smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Damon."

Damon looked over at Rogue.

"By the way, it would probably take a lot less time if you undid that without those gloves on."

Rogue just kept glaring.

"If you don't want to have to stay in this hospital bed, then the gloves stay on."

Damon looked questioningly at the Professor. Charles sighed.

"Rogue has the rather unfortunate ability to absorb a person's life energy just by touching them. She can also absorb other mutant's powers as well."

Damon looked surprised and looked back at Rogue for conformation. Rogue nodded.

"It's true. I've never been able to touch another person without slowly killing them."

Damon laughed.

"Well then you don't have to worry. You won't be able to hurt me Rogue. Go on and try."

Rogue looked questioningly at the Professor. Charles shrugged.

"It's up to Damon. He seems pretty confident. If he says so, go ahead and try, but be ready to pull away if things go badly."

Rogue pulled one of her gloves off and carefully placed a couple of fingers on Damon's hand. Nothing happened. She placed her whole hand on Damon's arm. Again nothing. Charles leaned forward.

"Fascinating, I've never seen anything like this. The ability to negate another mutant's power by touch."

Rogue pulled her hand away and put her glove back on. Damon looked back at her.

"What's wrong? You didn't hurt me at all."

Rogue shook her head.

"It's just weird. I've never been able to touch someone else before, it seems wrong somehow."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well don't go touching anyone else, but I want these bandages off. So can we get on with that now that we're done gawking at how awesome I am?"

Now it was Rogue's turn to roll her eyes.

"Fine. Just hold still while I pull these needles out."

Charles turned his chair around and began to roll out of the room.

"I've got something to check on. See you in a bit Damon."

Charles rolled out of the room and turned a corner to a one-way viewing room looking into Damon's room. Standing by the window was Logan carefully watching Damon and Rogue. Charles rolled up next to Logan and looked into the room with him.

"So what do you think about our new guest Logan."

Logan grunted.

"He's dangerous. I'm not sure I like him being here."

Charles smiled as he looked up at Logan.

"I remember Ororo saying the same thing when you first came here. Give him time and he will do fine with the other students."

Logan shook his head.

"You don't get it, Charles. This kid has had some serious training. I can tell just by watching him last night. He was completely exhausted by the time we found him, but he still managed to sneak by everyone and put up a very decent fight. Plus, I was right behind him claws out and he just turned around calm as you please and started chatting with me. He wasn't even concerned. It was as if he knew he could take me on if he had to. Not many people look so calm staring at adamantium claws, telepath or not."

Charles frowned as he watched Rogue unroll the rest of the bandages from Damon's arm.

"Yes, and when he sent that telepathic probe at me it felt like getting punched in the gut. My defenses held fine but still, he does have significant power. The variety of powers concerns me as well. Magnetism, telepathy, flight, nullifying other mutant's powers. Such variety doesn't seem natural."

Logan nodded.

"He has lab written all over him. He seemed fine until Scott attacked him. Then he became something completely different. Focused and single minded. I'm just glad he passed out when he did."

Charles rolled back towards Damon's room.

"Well I trust you that as long as we don't have any more attacks, he won't pose a threat. Plus, he needs to be treated civilly if we want him to accept us and stay."

Rogue was secretly ecstatic. She could finally touch someone, not absorb their memories, and leave them a jabbering wreck on the ground.

"So…where are you from Damon?"

Damon looked up from watching Rogue undo all the needles and gauze.

"Oh well it's south of here. Kind of a science type town. Very boring."

Rogue nodded.

"And is that why you ran away?"

Damon nodded.

"That and my…uh parents, well they didn't like me too much."

That sounded standard to Rogue. Most mutants ran away from home because of family stress. Normal humans couldn't accept mutants, especially as their children.

"So what do you think of the professor?"

Damon shrugged.

"He seems alright. So tell me, how many of us are there here. You know…mutants."

Rogue thought for a moment.

"Quite a few. You already met some of them."

Damon frowned.

"Oh yes, the x-men. I didn't like visor boy."

Rogue laughed.

"His name is Scott. And try not to call him visor boy."

Damon looked over at Rogue.

"Why, is he your boyfriend or something?"

Rogue blushed.

"No…but he doesn't like to be called that?"  
Damon laughed.

"You like him don't you?"

Rogue glared.

"Were you reading my mind?"

Damon shook his head still laughing.

"Just your reaction."

Rogue relaxed.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways all the bandages and needles are off now. There are some clothes in the closet behind you."

Damon got out of the bed, stripped off the hospital robe without regard for Rogue, and began pulling on clothes from the closet. He was not used to personal privacy anyway. After pulling on the jeans, shirt, and shoes Damon turned around to see a flustered and red Rogue quickly turn away. Damon laughed.

"You know you look cute when you're all flustered like that."

Rogue quickly hurried from the room as Charles rolled in. Charles watched her go and then shook his head.

"You know you didn't have to put on such a show. Rogue isn't used to guys coming onto her like that."

Damon turned to the Professor.

"What are you talking about? She's the one who was looking."

Charles cleared his throat.

"Yes well, how about Logan and I give you a tour of the mansion and acquaint you with the students that live here."

Charles turned his chair around and rolled out of the room with Damon right behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

OLYMPIC BROTHERS

An X-MEN Evolution Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or any characters created therein.

Chapter 3

As Damon walked with Logan and the Professor, he couldn't help looking around and admiring the casually displayed wealth in the mansion. Logan was busy studying Damon's actions should he have to intervene. Damon looked over and grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to attack ya'll again. You had the chance to kill me and didn't."

Damon looked away again.

"That's different."

Logan and Charles looked at each other. Charles looked over at Damon.

"Damon, we never kill anyone. We always try to resolve situations peacefully and only resort to violence if necessary."

Damon met the professor's gaze.

"Oh really? Then what about visor boy, or Scott, or whatever?"

The professor frowned.

"Scott was being over protective, I admit, but you should never probe people's mind without their permission. Most people consider it invasive."

Damon raised his hands.

"Hey I was just defending myself. Besides, only the redhead even noticed my probe. If they can't sense me, then that's their problem not mine."

The professor stopped his chair and turned to face Damon.

"Damon, I don't know what your life was like before we found you, but while you're here I must ask you not to probe people's minds."

Damon sighed.

"Fine."

Just then, Kitty phased through a door and nearly bumped into Damon. Damon jumped into the air and remained hovering poised to attack. Logan sighed.

"Hey kid, get down here. Stop being so jumpy."

Logan turned to Kitty.

"And half-pint, aren't you suppose to be down in the danger room? We have a session in 5 minutes."

Kitty nodded.

"Yeah I was headed there now."

Damon looked at the professor.

"Danger room?"

The professor nodded.

"Yes, it's a training area for the X-men here. We have daily training sessions here."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Really, can I join?"

Logan and Charles looked at each other. Logan frowned.

"I dunno kid, I'm not sure we can trust you yet."

Damon looked at the professor. The professor shrugged.

"We can't afford to isolate Damon, nor do I think we could. Let's let Hank try him out before the regular training session."

Logan groaned and then shrugged.

"Whatever you say prof."

Logan turned and walked off. The professor closed his eyes for a second then reopened them.

"Damon, Hank will meet you at the elevator. Kitty, would you lead him there."

Kitty glanced at Damon.

"Uh…sure Professor."

Damon followed Kitty down the hall and turned a corner. The professor turned around and rolled back to his office. Damon matched step with Kitty as they turned another corner and Kitty glanced over at Damon.

"So, where are you from?"

Damon looked over at Kitty.

"South of here."

Kitty frowned.

"Yeah, but where?"

They stopped in front of wood panel and Kitty pressed a section of wall. Elevator doors slid open. Damon shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

Inside the elevator was a blue ape-like creature who was holding the door open.

"Hello there, my name is Dr. Hank McCoy or Beast. You must be Damon."

Damon nodded and stepped into the elevator and Kitty followed him. Damon looked over at Beast.

"So Dr. McCoy, I hear you will be testing out my abilities."

Beast nodded.

"Yes, and feel free just to call me Mr. McCoy. I have heard rumors about your powers, but I look forward to seeing them first hand."

Damon smirked.

"I'm sure you would."

The elevator descended several floors and then opened on a steel corridor lined with circular doors. Kitty stepped out, followed by Damon and Beast. They walked a short ways and then turned down a smaller hallway to a set of double sliding doors. The doors opened to reveal the assembled X-men. Beast waved to them.

"Ok people, I need you to file up to the observation room for a bit while I run Damon through some drills."

Mixed grumbling and cheering could be heard from the group as they started walking out of the room. Kurt waited for Kitty and nodded back to Damon.

"What do you think of the new guy?"

Kitty made a face.

"Total weirdness. Kinda cute through. And buff."

Kurt frowned.

"Uh yeah ok."

As soon as everyone had gone up to the observation booth, Beast pressed several buttons on the wall. The doors slid shut and several panels opened up on the sides of the walls. Four turrets two ball launchers slid out of the panels. Beast stepped to the center of the room.

"Ok, first we're going to test your ability to dodge and evade. The test is simple. Don't get hit."

Damon raised an eyebrow. Only six guns? Were they serious?

"Can I use my powers?"

Beast nodded.

"For this test, yes."

Damon smiled. They wouldn't be able to make him even move. Beast backed up and activated the exercise. Two of the turrets fired stun beams. Damon raised his hand and deflected the beams. Four metal balls shot from the launchers. Damon rolled his eyes. He lowered his hand and subtly altered three of the balls trajectories so they passed on either side of him. Damon stopped the fourth ball in front of him and altered its shape into a long rod. Damon smiled and looked over at Beast.

"What else ya got?"

Beast smiled.

"Activate. X training: Stage 6."

Up in the observation booth, Scott looked over at the Professor.

"What is Mr. McCoy doing? The senior X-men train on level six."

Charles nodded.

"I know Scott, but we have to determine how proficient Damon is with his powers."

Scott shook his head.

"Yeah, but none of us train by ourselves on that level."

Logan snorted.

"I train on level six as a warm-up. Just watch Scott. If Damon is as good as I think he is, he won't move until Hank activates level 8. I train on level 8."

Scott shook his head.

"I don't like it. Where would a mutant learn such fine control over their powers and we not know about it?"

Charles leaned forward in his wheelchair as he watched Damon dispatch drones, cables, and turrets with the altered metal ball.

"That Scott is what these tests are to find out."

Back in the danger room, Damon finished crushing the last drone with a casual flick of his wrist. Damon looked down at his feet. They had not moved an inch despite being surrounded by debris and destruction. Damon looked back at Beast.

"Anything else?"

Beast looked up at the observation booth, and then looked back at Damon.

"You want more?"

Damon nodded. Beast shook his head. The students weren't even close to this level. Only Logan and himself could go solo on Level 6 and make it look easy. Now it was time to truly test Damon.

"Activate Logan's Training Level 8."

Every panel in the room opened up and twenty lasers shot at Damon from all different directions. Damon waved his hand in the air and the 18 beams closest to him were deflected. The last two were just a hair later and Damon was forced to back flip into the air.

"Damn. Well, it was bound to happen eventually. Besides, I was kind of getting bored standing still."

Damon divided the metal ball he had been using earlier into three pieces. He shaped the first part into a shield, the second into a long sword, and the third he wrapped around himself as armor. When he finished, Damon resembled a knight from the dark ages. Up in the observation booth, the Logan laughed.

"Well, it looks like this kid has a taste for classical attire."

Rogue shook her head.

"He looks like the black knight from the King Arthur movies."

Charles nodded.

"Yes, and that may be significant. Why would he make armor when he could just deflect the lasers?"

Logan rubbed his chin.

"Well, he didn't deflect all of the last set of beams. The two later ones he had to avoid. That means that he can't deflect things indefinitely. There must be an interval between the times he can deflect things."

Charles nodded.

"Yes. The interval can't be more than a few seconds."

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the observation booth. Missiles had shot out of a launcher and hit the suit of armor. Logan leaned forward.

"Those missiles didn't have any metal in them and they came right after a laser barrage."

Scott shook his head.

"I hope one of his powers is accelerated healing."

Charles smiled.

"He's not hurt."

Scott looked over at Charles.

"Professor, he just got nuked by a four missiles. How can he not be hurt?"

Charles rolled over to the controls and pressed the intercom button.

"Hank that's all the damage we can afford today. I'm shutting down the exercise."

"Fine with me Charles. I almost got hit a couple of times."

"Sorry to hear that Hank, and Damon, you can reappear now."

Damon appeared floating a ways from where the explosion had taken place and waved. He lowered himself back to the ground and walked over to Beast.

"So how did I do?"

Beast looked around and smiled.

"You managed to destroy a bunch of expensive objects in a short amount of time. You'll fit in just fine around here."


	5. Chapter 4

OLYMPIC BROTHERS

An X-MEN Evolution Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or any characters created therein.

Chapter 4

After the auto-drones had removed the remaining debris from the floor, the X-men filed into the danger room just as Damon and Beast were walking back from the other side. The younger X-men ran up to Damon and gathered around him excited.

"Wow that was awesome."

"How did you make all those lasers not hit you?"

"Can you teach me some moves?"

The senior x-men stood a ways off and watched the kids swarm Damon. Scott looked over at Logan who was walking up to them.

"What do you think of Damon, Logan?"

Logan crossed his arms.

"Well, he'd be too much for ya'll to handle if he was at full strength like today. That's for sure. I'm just glad we found him when he was out of it."

Kurt laughed.

"You're just joking, right? I mean, all of us together couldn't be beaten by just one person."

Logan looked over at Kurt.

"No joke elf. He managed to survive untouched on the same level I train on. Ya'll wouldn't stand a chance."

Scott walked around Logan and up to Damon. Damon looked over at Scott. Scott nodded towards him.

"Those were some impressive moves. But I wonder how you would fare against a live opponent."

Damon smiled.

"You volunteering visor boy?"

Scott gritted his teeth.

"I told you not to call me that."

Beast walked in between the two and looked over at Scott.

"All right you two; let's bring it down a notch. Damon, there is still one more test I want to run through with you."

Damon sighed.

"What else do I have to do? Dismantle the room?"

Beast shook his head.

"Decidedly not. This training exercise will test your ability to fare without your powers and your self-restraint. You may choose your opponent and what you fight with."

Scott crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well tough guy, let's see how you do when you can't just deflect stuff, and act all cool and calm."

"Scott."

Everyone turned to see the professor rolling in the danger room.

"You need to stop goading Damon like that."

Scott growled and pointed to Damon.

"Tell that to him."

Charles nodded.

"Yes, and Damon, please address Scott by his name. These childish nicknames are not becoming."

Damon smiled and shrugged.

"Sure thing professor; you know your team the best. Who do you think I should fight?"

Charles frowned.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to fight anyone. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Damon shrugged.

"Fine, then I'll fight all of them. That way they can back each other up."

Scott pushed the younger students out of the way as he got nose to nose with Damon.

"Oh you really think you're all that do ya?"

Damon stood his ground and stared right back at Scott.

"I know I am."

Logan stepped in between Scott and Damon and pushed them apart.

"All right you two knock it off. I'll fight Damon since he won't be using his powers. I can handle a beating."

Charles nodded.

"Very well, everyone else go stand on the left side of the danger room."

Logan walked out into the center of the room.

"Whenever you're ready kid."

Damon looked back over at the professor.

"You said no powers, but I have a passive ability and so does Mr. Logan. What do we do about those?"

Charles shrugged.

"I guess those can't be helped. Just no active use of any powers. That goes for you as well Logan."

Logan nodded.

"Yeah I got ya Chuck. I'll try not to hurt the kid too much."

Several of the X-men laughed, including Scott. Damon glared over at them and then looked back at Logan.

"What are the rules? You have healing powers and could keep up a fight for much longer than most."

Logan smiled.

"Three pins or until you say uncle."

Damon smiled.

"How's you're hand to hand without those claws of yours?"

Logan settled into a crouch.

"Why don't you find out and see."

Damon ran at Logan and began to spar. The assembled X-men watched Damon and Logan tumbled, kicked, punched, and dodged. Beast kept score. Logan had trained for years and could easily keep pace with Damon. However, Damon's ability to negate mutant powers with touch was showing. Each time Damon laid a hand on Logan, he also tried for a punch or a kick. The evidence would show on Logan's face before Damon was forced to let go and Logan healed again. Damon used every combat trick he knew, but he could tell that he didn't have what it took to beat Logan without powers. Strangely, he was ok with that. With two pins for Logan and none for him, Damon was tiring out fast and Logan got under his guard and landed a punch to the ribs that send a resounding crack through the danger room. Damon stumbled back bloody and bruised. He coughed into his hand and blood appearing on his palm. Logan paused and stared at Damon.

"You ready to give it up?"

Damon shook his head.

"We're just getting started."

Logan smiled.

"I like your style. Sorry to have to do this to ya."

With that Logan gave a quick succession of punches and kicks that drove Damon to his knees, and then to the floor. Logan placed a knee on top of Damon's back.

"That's three."

Damon lay on the ground for a moment before groaning and trying to get up. Logan offered a hand and Damon accepted. Slowly and painfully, Damon got to his feet. After a moment, Damon straightened and placed a hand on his side.

"Good hit."

Logan nodded.

"You had some pretty good moves too. I have to say I'm impressed. Your combat skills are top-notch. If I didn't have my mutant powers, I would have been beaten a while back."

Damon smiled and started limping towards the door then collapsed on the floor. Logan growled and leaned down to examine him. He looked at the professor.

"Looks like he needs a return trip to the infirmary. That rib needs to be set and his other injuries need looking after too."

Rogue stepped forward.

"I'll take him Logan."

As Rogue helped Damon to his feet and guided him to the door, Charles rolled over to Logan.

"Did you have to be so rough on him? For goodness sake, we're going to have to mop blood off the floor."

Logan let out a short laugh.

"I really didn't have much of a choice. This kid's no joke. He's had serious military training. I meant what I said. He would have beaten me black and blue if I didn't have metal bones and mutant healing."

Charles frowned and watched as Rogue escorted Damon out of the room.

"Then it is as we feared. Damon was part of a program for mutant experimentation. The question now is, who are they and what are their plans?"

Damon slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the infirmary once again. He tried to sit up and groaned. Rogue reached over and laid Damon back down on the bed.

"Easy there, you took quite a beating. We had to set two ribs and bandage a bunch of other places."

Damon looked around again. He noticed the lack of straps or doctors.

"Weird. Usually after something like that, I would be strapped to a table and there would be a bunch of people taking notes."

Rogue frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Damon sighed.

"I wasn't being totally honest before."

Rogue tensed.

"About what?"

Damon closed his eyes.

"Where I come from. I was, I am, a creation of science. I wasn't even born like a regular human being."

Rogue looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Damon looked at her.

"I was created to be a weapon. An assassin. A tool for others. I don't know why or who ordered this. All I know is that I am not a normal human. Or even a normal mutant."

Rogue let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, well around here I imagine you will fit in pretty well. We're not used to normal."

Damon tried to laugh too, but groaned.

"Ow."

Rogue grew concerned.

"Try not to move too much."

Damon laid back and sighed.

"You're the first person to show real concern for me since I can remember. It's…different."

Rogue looked away.

"Yeah well, I gotta go."

Damon reached for her.

"Wait, don't leave yet."

However, Rogue had already left. Damon leaned back and sighed. After a few minutes, Logan walked in the room.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

Damon nodded.

"I've been worse. I have to know, where did you learn how to fight?"

Logan crossed his arms.

"That's a long story. But I could ask you the same thing. We train the x-men well, but you seem like you went through Special Forces training or something."

Damon smiled.

"You could say that."

Logan raised an eyebrow then turned around and headed out the door.

"Well, no skin off my back. It's Kitty's shift for the infirmary today, so she can make sure you get better."

Damon sighed.

"Wonderful."

Logan walked out and looked over at Kitty, who was pouting outside the door.

"Aw come on Mr. Logan, do I have to work in the infirmary while he's there. He just like, so creepy, ya know?"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I could have Jean work while you join our training session."

Kitty hurried around Logan.

"Oh well that's ok, I mean, what's the harm right?"

Logan smiled and walked off.

"That's what I'd thought you'd say."

Kitty walked in and watched as Damon adjusted his pillows.

"So, um, is there anything you need?"

Damon looked over at Kitty.

"If you have iron and calcium tablets, I would like a couple of each."

Kitty walked over to the shelf and rummaged for a second, then drew out a bottle.

"I could only a multivitamin that has iron and calcium in them."

Damon sighed and took the proffered bottle. He pulled out ten from the bottle and set them on his bed tray. Placing his hands over the pills, Damon closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, he lifted his hands and the pills were a pile of powder. Damon guided the grey powder to his side and it passed through his skin as if it was water. Damon closed his eyes and cringed for a few seconds before he relaxed. Kitty, who had been watching the whole time, leaned toward his side in amazement.

"Whoa, like, what did you just do?"

Damon flexed his arm and twisted his side before looking back at Kitty.

"I used the iron in the tablet as a mold to form a cast around my bone. The calcium will help bind the bone back together more quickly."

Damon hopped out of bed and walked, a little gingerly, over to the cabinet where his clothes were in. He looked back at Kitty who had already turned her back then got dressed. After he was finished, Damon walked back to the door followed by Kitty.

"Come on, I don't like hospital rooms."

Kitty hurried after him.

"Yeah, totally agree."


	6. Chapter 5

OLYMPIC BROTHERS

An X-MEN Evolution Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or any characters created therein.

Thank you for the corrections in the reviews. If you see any other inaccuracies please let me know.

I had renamed X-23, but the name was switched to her real name thanks to a review. Please continue to critique.

Chapter 5

The training session outside had concluded and all of the younger students were caught in some sort of trap or snare. Logan surveyed the mess and sighed.

"All right people let's go through this again."

The equipment released the students who groaned and complained as they gathered around Logan. Logan surveyed the group then pointed to the starting line.

"I said again."

The students filed off sulkily. Logan turned to see Kitty and Damon walking out of the front doors and onto the lawn.

"Well look who's out."

Logan walked over to Damon.

"I'm surprised you're out and about. You should give that rib more time to heal."

Kitty leaned in to murmur.

"Yeah, he made these pills turn into powder and then like absorbed them into his skin. He said something about setting the bone on the inside."

Logan looked at Damon.

"Really? I think you should have a session with the professor and Beast to discuss your powers. Everyone does at the beginning of their stay here anyways and I'm sure they'd like to know a little more about you."

Damon sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Actually, I've been meaning to bring up the subject myself."

Damon and Kitty turned to see Professor Xavier.

"Come with me to my office Damon, we can talk further there."

Damon turned and followed Professor Xavier.

Once inside the office, Beast who had brought a portable MRI scanner and exam table met them. Damon sat in a chair and eyed the equipment suspiciously. Professor Xavier rolled up next to Damon and turned to face him.

"Now, are you ready to answer a few questions?"

Damon looked at Beast and the Professor.

"Do I have a choice?"

The Professor nodded.

"You do, however, I would like to get to know a little about your life before you came to us; not only out of curiosity, but also to ensure the safety of my other students."

Damon sighed and nodded.

"Fine. However, since I'm a telepath, how about you just take a run through my mind and I can guide you through what you want to know."

The Professor nodded and turned to Beast.

"Hank, could you get the Cerebro extension and plug it into the wall monitor?"

Beast nodded and handed the Professor a circular helmet and plugged the wires into a TV on the wall. The Professor turned back to Damon.

"Alright, I need you to relax."

The Professor placed his hands on either side of Damon's head and closed his eyes. Images of labs, doctors, experiments, and many other things besides. After several minutes of scanning, the Professor sat back and sighed. He had seen so much that troubled him. Charles turned to Beast.

"Did you record everything Cerebro sent to the monitor?"

Beast nodded.

"I did. I must say that this brings some troubling things to light. Who are these doctors and what was their end game?"

The Professor frowned.

"My scans from Cerebro's databases did not come up with any matches. This means that none of them were mutants and their records do not exist in any computer system we know of. This is deeply troubling. Mutant experimentation brought to this level. I am sorry Damon."

Damon sighed and got up from the chair.

"Yeah, I bet. So what now? Now that you know the truth about me, I guess I'll be leaving."

The Professor reached out a hand.

"If it's alright with you, I would like you to stay. Here at the Xavier Institute, we don't judge people based on their past. I'm sure Wolverine can fill you in on some interesting details concerning that. Also, I want to try and protect you from those people who did this to you."

Damon chuckled.

"Sure you are. Well, I won't mind hanging around a while. This place beats being on the run."

The Professor smiled.

"Good, I'll show you to your room."

As they traveled the halls, Damon saw most of the other students that lived at the Institute. None of them was over 18 except for Storm, Logan, Beast, and the Professor. Finally, the Professor arrived at a room adjacent to Rogue and Kitty's room.

"Here we are. I hope we can make you comfortable here."

Damon looked around in wonder. He had a large room with a real bed, a dresser and mirror, and a large window view of the ocean. Damon turned to the Professor in wonder.

"This is my room?"

The Professor smiled.

"Yes, and here at the Institute we will make sure that you are treated with dignity and human compassion. You don't have to worry about people seeking to use you anymore."

The Professor left and Damon stared out at the ocean.

"Yeah, sure."

A little later Damon heard a knock at his door. Damon pointed to the doorknob and the door opened.

"Yes?"

Rogue leaned in and saw that Damon was floating above his bed.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Damon smiled and lowered himself to the ground.

"I'm doing well. I'm just not use to all this yet."

Rogue ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was odd when I first came here to the Institute. But, I've learned that I can trust the people here."

Damon sat in a chair and waved a chair over to Rogue.

"You wanna sit?"

Rogue sat and the two sat in silence for a bit. Finally, Damon cleared his throat.

"So, what's up between you and Scott?"

Rogue jerked in her chair and looked at him suspiciously.

"What? What do you mean?"

Damon smiled.

"Come on. I don't need my telepathy to know that you've got it bad for the guy."

Rogue crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why do you care?"

Damon sat forward in his seat.

"Because I've been inside his head, and I can tell you that all his affections are directed towards Jean. You are a teammate, nothing more."

Rogue shook her head.

"Why are you saying this? What gives you the right?"

Damon looked at her quizzically.

"What did you think would come of this fantasy with visor boy? You can't ever touch him."

Rogue slumped in her chair.

"I know that. It's just; I get so lonely not being able to touch others without their life force and memories filling up my head. Everyone else here gets to have some sort of romantic ventures except for me. I'm forever destined to be alone."

Damon moved his chair forward.

"It doesn't have to be that way now that I'm here."

Rogue looked up at Damon.

"What are you saying?"

Damon opened his mouth, closed it, and then turned his chair away.

"Uh, nothing."

Damon kept his chair turned around and closed his eyes. He just couldn't say anything. In truth, he didn't know how to talk about dating. He had no background experience on the subject, other than the pseudo-life experiences that the doctors had pumped into his head. He heard the door close and saw that Rogue had gone. Damon sighed.

"Well, I guess I don't have to deal with that now."

Rogue sat on her bed and stared at the sheets. She didn't know how to react to what Damon had said. No one had ever expressed interest in her before, mostly because she pushed people away. The only guy she had ever been interested in was Scott, but Jean was all he cared about. Besides, she couldn't have a normal relationship with him anyway. Now that she thought about it, the only person who she could have any sort of romantic relationship with was someone that had a power like Damon's. However, Rogue didn't want to jump into anything too quickly. After all, she didn't want to get burned. Then, she heard the Professor's voice project into her mind.

"May I have your attention please? I want everyone to meet in the west living room in 5 minutes. That includes you Damon."

Rogue left her room and saw Damon's door open. Damon walked out without acknowledging her and headed down the hall. Rogue snorted. It looks like she made the right decision to not pursue his comments earlier. After everyone had gathered in living room, the Professor addressed the group.

"Thank you all for coming. I know most of you have met Damon, but I would like to officially induct him as a member of the X-men. I have thought of a good second name for you as well Damon. How do you feel about Solenoid?"

Damon frowned.

"Sounds kinda goofy. Why that name?"

The Professor shrugged.

"It was the only name involving magnetism that wasn't already taken."

Damon nodded.

"Ok, but I'm not sure I'm going to use it much."

The Professor nodded.

"Well as you see fit, now I want you all to go to school and we'll have regular training session afterwards."

The students left grumbling and Damon walked over to the professor.

"What should I do Professor?"

The Professor turned to face Damon.

"Well, I'm not sure that you're up for school yet, so would you like to help Beast get you a uniform?"

Damon nodded.

"Sure."

Beast walked over and guided Damon to an adjacent chamber that had several large washers and a long table with piles of material on them.

"We make all our uniforms here, so you can choose the material and I'll send it through the processor."

Damon sorted through the materials, but didn't find anything he liked.

"Do you have anything in the metal variety?"

Beast walked over to a cabinet.

"Well, we were working on some exo-suits made from light-weight, ultra-flexible, and sturdy metals, but because of Magneto we decided it was too dangerous."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Magneto?"

Beast looked back.

"A very advanced mutant who can control magnetism. He would use the suits to crush our team like cans. However, since you also control magnetism, you should be safe."

Beast carried the materials over to a large press machine and set them in a bin.

"Ok just lay down on the foam in the press and we'll get a body cast."

Damon laid in the press and the lid closed around everything but his head. When the press opened, Damon saw an impression of himself in the foam. He got out and the press closed again. The machine hummed, clanked, and then opened again. Inside the depression of his body, Damon saw a suit in silver and black. Everything but the arms was covered in closefitting plates. There were even boots. Damon waved his hands over the suit and it rose out of the mold. Damon waved it towards himself and the metal folded around his body. Damon looked down at himself and smiled. Though he didn't know it, he much resembled Magneto without the helmet and cape. Damon looked over at Beast who was looking at him in surprise.

"What?"

Beast shook his head.

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of someone, that's all. Do you need anything else?"

Damon looked down at his arms and hands, which were bare.

"You got any raw material of this."

Beast walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box that had scraps of the suit material in it. Damon waved his hands over the box and the material rose out of it. Damon fashioned gloves and two armbands. He slid the gloves on and marvel at how easily they went onto his hands.

"This metal almost feels like cloth. What's it made from?"

Beast shrugged.

"It would take too long to explain, but a mutant named Forge invented it."

Damon stretched and bent in several positions to check the flexibility of the suit. He was able to bend as easily as with regular clothing. The joints and spaces in the suit were designed just right. Damon looked back over at Beast.

"So what now?"

Beast thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose you could help…"

Alarms began to go off and a red light began to flash. Damon looked over at Beast.

"What's going on?"

Beast ran out of the room with Damon close behind.

"The automated defenses have detected an intruder. Looks like you'll get your first test in a real fight."

Damon smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

Damon and Beast headed out of the main entrance and onto the lawn where a shadowy figure was dodging and evading the auto-cannons and lasers. Damon sent a mental probe towards it, but felt only single-minded resolve. There was no deviation of thought to latch onto. Next, he checked for the presence of metal and was surprised to find that the intruder's whole body felt covered in metal. Damon waved his hand and the intruder came sailing towards them and stopped before them. It was a girl about the same age as Damon. Damon frowned and kept her pinned in the air. Logan came running up next to them and deactivated the security system.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon looked over at Logan.

"You know her?"

Logan nodded.

"Put her down. I want to know why she's here."

Damon lowered her to the ground and the girl glared at Damon before looking at Logan.

"I wanted to come stay here with the X-men."

Logan looked shocked.

"What? But why? Isn't SHIELD still looking for you?"

The girl shook her head.

"They finally did find me, but since HYDRA was destroyed, they said that I had a choice. I could either stay at a SHIELD base, or train here with you and the Professor. I don't want to stay at a SHIELD base for the rest of my life. I want to be free. Please help me Logan."

Logan frowned.

"Didn't know Fury had such high regard for the Professor. Well, I dunno kid. We've already got our hands full with one run away."

Logan gestured to Damon.

"Genetic experimentation."

Damon crossed his arms.

"Sure. Blab to the whole world."

The girl looked over in surprise.

"Him? Really?"

Logan nodded. The girl walked over and sniffed around Damon a few times then swung a roundhouse kick at his head. Damon ducked and blocked the incoming knee with his hand and leaned back to avoid the clawed fist headed towards his face. Damon sent two kicks and several punches at the girl, all of which she blocked. The two separated and looked at each other. Then the girl nodded.

"Yup, he'll do."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"So, what now?"

The girl walked over to Logan.

"So can I stay?"

Logan sighed.

"Fine, just don't go fighting other people without letting them know first. It gets people on edge."

Logan stroked his chin and eyed the girl critically.

"You know, if you're going to stay here you need to have a name."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Why is that important? I've always just been called X-23."

Logan shrugged.

"And that's fine for covert ops, but you need something that people won't feel weird saying. So, while you're here you will be called Laura."

The girl made a face.

"Why that?"

Logan shrugged again.

"Dunno really. Think of it more as another code name."

Laura nodded.

"Ok, I can work with that."

Logan nodded.

"Good, I'd better go let the professor know about you if he doesn't know already."

Logan walked away chuckling.

"Oh boy, Chuck is going to _love_ this."

Damon and Laura stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Damon cleared his throat and looked over at Laura.

"So, what's your deal?"

Laura crossed her arms.

"I was created to be a weapon for HYDRA. My code-name was X23. That's why I said I'd never had a name before."

Damon nodded vaguely.

"Similar, except for the HYDRA part. So what can you do aside from fight well?"

Laura extended the claws in her hands and feet. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Very nice. I like the foot knives. I suppose you have healing powers like Logan?"

Laura nodded and retracted the claws.

"So what can you do?"

Damon waved his hand, lifted Laura into the air, and followed her. They rose about fifteen feet off the ground and remained hovering. Damon smiled.

"I can control and manipulate metal. As well as a few other things."

Damon waved his hand over one arm and the arm plate came off and flexed out into a six-foot wide circle. Damon placed the disc under Laura then released his hold on her metal bones. Laura glared at him.

"That wasn't very nice."

Damon smiled.

"Well I couldn't have enough metal to make a folding chair."

Laura crossed her arms.

"You know what I mean."

Damon sighed.

"Look, If I promise to not do it again unless absolutely necessary, will you not attack me?"

Laura sat on the disc and harrumphed.

"Fine."

Damon smiled and sat in midair.

"So, what's your story?"

Damon and Laura sat talking for about twenty minutes. Laura told Damon about her experiences with HYDRA and her experiences afterwards up to the present. She left out her genetic relationship to Logan. In turn, Damon told about his experiences and what he thought about the Xavier school so far. He also told Laura about his other powers. A commotion below distracted Damon and he looked down to see the x-men gathered below. They were all in uniform now, which reminded Damon of how they had first met. He heard Scott's voice drift up to both of them.

"We see you there Magneto. I don't know what you're doing here, but you'd better leave if you know what's good for you."

Damon looked over at Laura.

"Shall we go down and show them their error."

Laura nodded and almost smiled. Damon righted himself in the air and descended towards the ground with Laura beside him. Damon saw Jean run up to Scott and whisper in his ear. Scott looked surprised and then looked back over at Damon who had touched down by this time. Damon reformed the metal disc and reattached it to his suit. Then he walked over to Scott and smirked.

"Maybe you need to add some corrective lenses to that visor, Scott."

Scott clenched his fist and glared at Damon. The other X-men were looking at Damon warily, as if seeing him for the first time. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come on, what is it about this Magneto guy that has you all so worked up?"

Jean stepped forward got between Scott and Damon.

"Damon, you have to understand that Magneto has caused a lot of trouble with the X-men and he's one of our biggest enemies."

While Jean was still speaking, Laura came to stand next to Damon. Scott's mouth dropped in shock and then he brought his hand up to his visor.

"You!"

Scott fired a blast at Laura, but Damon pulled Laura out of the way. Laura got over her initial surprise and extended all of her claws. The collective X-men gasped when they saw Laura's likeness to Logan. Damon got in front of Laura and glared at Scott.

"What did you do that for?"

Scott pointed an accusing finger at Laura.

"She attacked us a while back. She can't be trusted."

Jean reached over and pulled at Scott's arm.

"How do you know that Scott? Maybe you're making a mistake."

Scott shrugged Jean's hand off.

"I remember her. She's the one who attached all those explosives onto everyone's heads and then attacked Logan."

The others all assumed fighting poses. Jean stepped back and got out of the way of the others. Damon looked over at Laura.

"Let's show these amateurs what fighting is all about."

Laura grinned and nodded. Damon eyed her claws.

"Oh, and no killing or maiming. Lose the claws."

Laura sighed and retracted the claws. Scott was shaking in anger by this time.

"I'll show you amateur."

Scott opened his visor up all the way and the broad beam shot at both Damon and Laura. Damon raised both hands and caused the blast to deflect back at the other x-men. They jumped out of the way and Rogue glared at Scott.

"You idiot. You know he can just deflect your blasts. Why did you do that?"

Scott wasn't listening though. He was too mad to care. Just then, Laura shot towards him and landed a spinning kick to his head that knocked Scott unconscious. Jean rushed towards Scott and pushed Laura back with her telekinesis, but was stopped by Damon using his magnetic powers to keep Laura in one place. Just then, the doors to the institute burst open and Logan, Beast, and the Professor came out. Logan hurried over and glared at Laura.

"What did I say about attacking people?"

Laura crossed her arms and turned away. Damon came up and stood next to Laura.

"Hey she didn't start this fight. First I get called Magneto by Scott here and then he goes all crazy about Laura attacking them before and tries to attack us."

Logan looked over at Jean.

"Well?"

Jean bit her lip but then nodded.

"Yeah. Damon wasn't very nice about it, but Scott did attack first."

Logan sighed and gestured to Laura and Damon.

"You two come with me. The professor needs to have a word with both of you. Oh, get Scott up and lively Jean. And the rest of you, don't you have classes to get to? Get moving."

Damon and Laura followed Logan up the stairs. The Professor eyed Damon's uniform a little skeptically.

"Are you sure you still want that uniform Damon? You just saw the reaction that it caused."

Damon nodded.

"This uniform suits my needs. The others can deal with it."

The Professor sighed and looked over at Laura.

"As for you young lady, I know you've had a troubled past, but I need to impress upon you the severity of attacking one of my students. I have no choice but to confine you to the lower levels for the rest of the day."

Laura bristled and would have protested when Damon put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not all her fault. I think I can share some of the blame. I'll stay and keep her company. After all, you wouldn't want to completely alienate her right from the start, would you professor?"

Damon left the last part of his statement hang in the air for a moment then the professor nodded.

"As you wish, Beast will escort you both."

Damon and Laura followed Beast inside while the Professor and Logan watched the students file back up the stairs. The Professor sighed and looked up at Logan.

"What do you think should be done, old friend."

Logan shook his head.

"I dunno, but we'd better find an answer soon if we want there to be peace around here."


End file.
